Field
The present disclosure generally relates to adaptive adjustment of an operating bias for imaging systems, such as cameras including infrared cameras for thermal imaging systems, and in particular to systems and methods for adjusting operating biases for photodetectors to compensate for behavioral changes over time.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches to image correction for effects such as temperature drift may be desirable for low-cost, mass-produced systems.